Current thermal acoustical liners, for example those used in aircraft, suffer from various performance issues. The liners tend to trap moisture and contaminants, such as water, oil, sand, dust and pollutants against the air frame of the aircraft. These liners are not breathable/air permeable and this leads to accelerated corrosion damage.
The liners currently used also add more weight to the aircraft than should be required in order to deliver the necessary sound deadening and thermal insulation performance requirements. For example, the build out of an existing liner (in terms of weight/square yard) is as follows: the face fabric is 14-18 oz/yard (PVC coated polyester), the microlite fiberlite AA insulation is 0.60 lb/cu. ft. or approximately 7.2 oz./sq. yd, a 1.0 oz vinyl barrier, a 2.0 oz. backing fabric, and an additional 2.0 oz due to the quilting process result in a total (not including attachment means) of 26-30 oz. total dry weight per square yard, or roughly 163-188 lbs per 100 sq. yards (typical aircraft application . . . such as a Chinook helicopter).
Additionally, the existing liners absorb moisture and hydrocarbon contaminants in the field, which adds significant additional weight to the aircraft when in use, as much as 50% or 81-94 lbs. per 100 sq. yards. Additionally, the thermal and acoustical performance of current liners is limited due to limitations of fiberglass insulation and the quilting assembly that is required, compressing the insulation and degrading its thermal and acoustic properties. Additionally, the fiberglass insulation fibers breakdown/degrade due to vibration (breakdown and compression of fiberglass) and absorption of moisture and oil/fuel contaminates. As the liner becomes contaminated with dust, lubricants, fuel, hydraulic fluid, a fire hazard can be created.
Accordingly, what is needed is a Thermal Acoustical liner material that does not trap moisture or contaminates, that allows for breathability/air permeation to prevent corrosion due to trapped moisture/condensation against the air frame, which is lightweight, which has improved thermal and acoustical performance, which can dissipate static charges rapidly, and which reduces the fire hazard.